Sixteen (mature language content)
by Amazingnessofcats
Summary: Maybe you are thinking "gosh, another HP/PJ story?" but this one is one for giggles (and also the people who think like a pervert.) and laughs. Can you imagine a quest with Percy characters and Harry potter characters? I bet you can. Well this story is loaded with what they are all really doing at the age of 16. Love, loss and betrayal -we don't own harry potter or percy Jackson.
1. HP: Potions go BOOM

"DRACO! Stop adding random shit to the potion," hermione yelled as she hit Draco with a wooden spoon.  
"Guys this is a project to get all of the houses to work together, not to hit each other with wooden objects!" Exclaimed Ron with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"He, he, he. Wood," giggled harry as Ginny elbowed harry in the gut.  
"What are we supposed to be making anyways" Luna asked, peering over Neville's shoulder to looking at the book. Neville answered "we are supposed to be making a Poly juice potion but I think snakehead over there already screwed it up"

BOOM!

The potion exploded and turned into a bright green colored liquid. "What the hell was that!" Professor Magonagal shouted as she strode into the room.  
"I don't know what that was," said snape coming over to the mess makers "but I'm pretty sure that these two brats were the cause of it" he grabbed the collars of harry and Ron's robes and held them in front of macgonagle.  
"That's ok they can clean it up later, on the other hand I must dismiss these seven from potions class today, come into the hall with me. I must talk to you about something."  
Harry Ron hermione Luna Neville Ginny and Draco flowed the professor out of the class.

Snape just shrugged his shoulders as he turned around punching the air with his fist yelling "YES." As soon as he turned back he realized how loudly he had said that, every one of his students had their eyebrows raised as if questioning him. "stop staring at me and get back to your work fools!" He shouted as he sat at his desk. The whole class looked back to their work not wanting to feel the 'wrath' of Snape.

In the hall the seven of them see cho standing next to Magonagal.  
"I guess your wondering why I brought you here."  
Dead silence. No one had a clue what she wanted and no one really cared either. The battle of hog warts had just ended and they haven't had a brake from anything for 7 years in a row.  
"No idea," Ron said.  
Macgonagle started to pace back and forth and began saying,  
"I was looking though dumbledor's drawers-" when harry blurted out,  
"Hey, that's dumbledor's personal stuff!"  
Harry started to advance on macgonagle but Ron and Neville held him back.  
"Harry, harry," Draco said soothingly putting his hand on Harry's sholder, "we all know you how much you loved dumbledor." Draco made some disgusting sounding kissing noises. Harry pushed Ron and Neville back and tried to take a blow at Draco, but Draco dodged it. Ginny grabbed Harry's wrist before he could try to hit him again.  
"Come on harry, he's not worth it," Ginny said as she pulled him towards her.  
They were face to face. They slowly got closer, tilting their heads, closer and closer and closer and...  
"Hey! No kissing in front of the teacher!" Macgonagle said putting her hands between their faces and pushing them apart. They both wiped their faces in their shirts.  
"As I was saying," macgonagle continued, "I was rummaging though his drawers and I found a letter addressed to each and every one of you."  
She handed a slightly crinkle envelope to Ron. Sure enough each of their names on the envelope. Ron opened the letter and it read:  
Dear Harry Ron hermione Draco Luna Neville Ginny Cho,  
"since Harry Ron and Hermione already know how to find Horicruxes this will be a breeze for the 8 of you. I have a horcrux. (Please, no gasping. It's not a shock. I am all mighty dumbledor after all!)"  
Everyone gasped.  
"As you know my death was planned, but I have one step that is unfinished. Find my horcrux and destroy it. It is hidden in a secret place (duh!) and is protected with all kinds of magic (duh, again!).  
Do not fail me,  
Albums dumbledor"

They all stood frozen in shock.  
"Why is it always a bloody horcrux!" Harry said breaking the silence, "do you know anything else about this macgonagle?"  
Macgonagle had disappeared.  
"Well let's get packing!" Said Ron enthusiastically.


	2. PJ: yummy food horsies and falling

"rock, paper, scissors!"

"dynamite!"

"Scissors!"

"HA scissors beats dynamite!" Percy screamed as he pretended to cut off Jason's thumb.

"Fine fine you win fair and square I guess camp Jupiter will move in with camp half blood" Jason sighed as he shook Percy's hand with a little more force than he needed.

THREE WEEKS LATER

As camp leaders Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper had to show everyone in camp Jupiter how to get around camp Half Blood and how to get to the new Roman cabins being built next to their Greek counterparts. The camp decided to keep the purple shirts for Roman and orange for Greek to decipher the two camps apart.

Just as the last of the purple shirted people got into the respected cabins, Percy and Annabeth took Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank to meet Grover. "Uh Percy Annabeth what exactly are you guys doing?" Hazel questioned.

"were going to meet our best friend!" Percy and Annabeth exclaimed at the same time.

Jason and Piper both gasped pretending to be hurt by the fact that they said "best friend".

"OK second best friend." Percy said rolling his eyes as Annabeth replied "ya sorry pipes he's our second best friend." Jason and piper smiled smugly knowing that they had won.

All four of them liked the fact that they had become really good friends over the past year that they had known each other. They all knew that they made a kick ass team as well. With Percy the son of Poseidon Jason the son of Jupiter and their girlfriends Annabeth and Piper descendents of Athena and Aphrodite. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason all thought that they made a much better team then hazel, Leo, and Frank as well.

"AHHH!" Annabeth screamed as she was tackled to the ground by a styre.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Screamed Annabeth as she realized it was just Grover whom had tackled her.

"ANNABETH, PERCY, PIPER, LEO!" "I missed you!" he exclaimed as he brought them all into a big group hug.

Frank awkwardly coughed in the corner with Jason and Hazel trying to get somebody to notice them.

It was Percy who noticed them, "oh sorry guys."

"Grover, these are the roman demi gods who went on those really long quests with us."

"Remember those."

"Ya I remember those it was really boring here without all of you." Grover replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well"… Percy then talking hyperactively,

"Grover Jason, Jason Grover Grover Hazel, hazel Grover Grov-" He started to say when he was cut off by Jason "dude calm. Your. Balls."

"Sorry " Percy apologized. Annabeth just giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Man you need to take a bottle of chill pills or something!" Frank explained .

After they all introduced themselves a bit calmer than Percy tried to do Hazel started speaking "well now that that's all over why don't we go do some training?"

"Oh oh can we go do rock climbing?" Leo asked excitedly

"Are you sure you're normal Leo thats like the hardest thing here!"

"I am Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus which means no I'm not normal none of us are our parents are mythical beings, gods no less that technically shouldn't exist, so no I'm not normal now lets go!"

LATER AT THE ROCK CLIMBING WALL

"Eat flames bitches!" Leo screamed as he raced past everyone who was trying to doge the lava falling down the rocks.

"Just because you are the master of fire doesn't mean you can beat me!" Annabeth screamed as she advanced on him quickly.

"Watch me he said under his breath as he reached the top."

He balanced himself o the edge and screamed as if announcing it to the world

"I AM THE CHAMPION!"

Out of no where Chiron yelled "festus is being rebuilt!"

Leo was so exited he jumped in the air. Off the wall. To his death.

Of coarse though he landed on Chiron's back Leo muttered something then passed out.

"Leo!" Hazel cried as she climbed down the wall and to his side. Everyone else climbed down as well to check if Leo was ok. His eyes fluttered open slightly. Chiron gently laid Leo down on his back and propped him up against a rock. Hazel sat down next to himand asked,

"will he be okay?"her tone very worried and concerned.

Leo's eyes rolled back into his skull.

"He will be fine with a spoon full of this." Chiron said shoveling some ambrosia down his throat.

"Falling, Horsies , yummy food." Leo said dreamily.

"Yes Leo falling"

he pointed to the rock wall,

"horsies"

he pointed to himself,

"yummy food" he pointed to the ambrosia.

Leo just passed out again.

"Come on lets get to the big house." Chiron said as he hurled Leo onto his back.

AT THE BIG HOUSE

They all sat around the table in the big house

"So what do you think about the oracle?" Chiron questioned

"I heard that when we were on our previous quest the oracle started acting up it was giving out false prophecies and campers weren't returning." Percy stated quite maturely for himself.

Chiron answered, "Correct."

"Also" Annabeth added, "We have lost thirty percent of our campers."

"That not good." Piper said

"I agree." Said Chiron.

"But why?" Percy asked slightly puzzled as to why it was acting up.

"Over thousands of years the oracle starts to loose power, like batteries there is only one thing that can bring it back to full power."

"Let me guess we have to go find this mystical thing and bring it back to restore the oracle," Grover said sarcastically .

Chiron replied "yes precisely!"

"Now take your bags this map and get on the Argo II" Chiron ordered.

The eight of them walked out of the big house and towards the ship.


	3. HP: I love gags

"K chaps, we are going to get Draco and Cho from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin common room. We will meet you at the quidditch field in ten minutes," Ginny told the boys.

"ok," they said in union.

When they came up to the Ravenclaw door portrait cho was already in the hall waiting.

"hey Cho, ready to go," Hermione rhymed unintentionally.

"ya, but I'm a bit jittery, I mean, why did Dumbledore want me to join?" Cho asked.

Hermione shrugged and replied, "knowing Dumbledore it must be important."

"Hermione is right, but enough of the chit chat, let's go fetch Draco," Ginny said. As they came up to the portrait the three girls didn't see Draco so they decided to try and guess the password.

"chocolate frogs?" Ginny guessed. Nothing.

"pollijuice?" Cho guesses again. Once again the door didn't budge.

"god, that snakehead," Hermione muttered under her breath. Suddenly the portrait swung open. They all stared in shock.

"how?" Cho asked.

"was that me?" Hermione wondered.

"I think so. What did you say?" Ginny said.

"uh, all I did was curse Draco. It was supposed to be silent though," Hermione said.

"great, let's go!" Ginny cheered about to step in.

"wait! We should come up with a way to scare Malfoy. Teach him a lesson," Cho said evilly. They all of corse agreed to this.

"ya, to get back at him for everything he has done!" Hermione added wickedly, "ok take off your robes and ties, I've got a plan..."

In the common room they found Draco lounging around on the black leather couches eating a sandwich. Draco heard there foot steps behind him and he looked behind him.

"how the bloody hell did you get in here?" Draco said his mouth full of lettuce and tomato. The girls advanced on him. Ginny snapped her tie straight coming closer to Draco.

"what are you doing guys, stop it!" Draco cried. Cho was dragging a long piece of cloth that appeared to be made or robes. Draco got up quickly backing up.

"it's too bad you were late, this wouldn't be necessary if you were on time," Hermione said so softly it became sinister. She cornered him against the wall.

"Turn around," Hermione ordered. Draco turned. She snatched his wrists binging them tight. Then Ginny gagged him and blind folded him with the other 2 ties. A muffled cry came from him as he was pushed to the ground by 3 girls.

"Pussy," Ginny snarled.

Later...

Cho, Ginny, and Hermione pulled a gagged Draco in a straight jacket made of robes out of the slytherin common room.

"MMMPHT!" said Draco squirming like a worm trying to unty himself, which at this point is impossible as there was a binding spell on the robes. The shoved him into a huge potato sack. They apparated to the quidditch field with Potato Draco. The first thing they saw when they got to the edge of the field was professor Snape, his arms crossed. The girls glared at him.

"and what is this," Snape jeshtured to the potato sack.

"a person," Cho said casually.

"and who might this person be?" Snape said suspiciously.

"Malfoy," Ginny said stating the facts.

"Malfoy? And why might this be?" Snape said raising an eye brow.

"he was late," Hermione said.

"ok, well I am hear to wish you a cheery good luck and to remind you that you only have 16 wonderful days to be back," Snape said plainly stepping aside to let them continue into the quidditch field. They gave the professor a nod and walked on. Before Hermione could leave Snape stopped her in her tracks.

"late?" he inquired.

"ya, well, pay back is a bitch," she said not even staying for him to say another word. Snape blinked then went back towards the castle.


	4. HP: shiny and slick

"HARRY! Let's go!" Ron and Neville yelled.

"just a sec, I'm fixing my hair," Harry replied.

Ron sighed, "Harry, you are never going to get your hair to stay down."

Then Harry came out of the washroom. Ron and Neville both gasped. Harry had gelled his hair like Draco when he was young. Slick and shiny.

"no, Harry! No no no no no no no..." Ron repeated face palming himself. Neville just shook his head and started dragging Harry back to the bathroom. Harry started screaming like a toddler, "I LIKE IT! YOU CAN'T CHANGE MEEEEEEE!" and holding onto stuff as he tried to keep Neville from wrecking his masterpiece. Perfect timing, Snape walked in.

"are you buffoons re-" Snape began before he looked up at the tantrum scene featuring Neville holding Harry's ankles and Ron holding his arms. The were lifting him into the air when they noticed Snape stating at them. Everyone was frozen for a split second then Ron and Neville dropped Harry on his ass.

"BASTARDS!" Harry said rubbing his bruised bottom.

"idiots," Snape murdered.

"excuse me?" Harry said in a sassy black person voice (no offense all you black girls out there).

"hello. I said hello," Snape said quickly, "the girls are getting pissed at you."

All the boys looked at eachother in confusion. Neville checked his watch.

"It's 5:00! We were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago!" Neville exclaimed. They rushed to get all their stuff together and they were about to go when Ron blocked the door.

"no one leaves until Harry washes all the crap out of his hair!" he yelled. Harry glared at Ron and walked to the washroom. A minute passed. 2 minutes. 3 minutes.

"hurry the bloody hell up!" Ron yelled to Harry. They started to hear sobs coming from the bathroom when Harry emerged with not a speck of gell on his head. He sniffled and shuffled over to his luggage.

"suck it up man!" Neville said slapping Harry on the back, "no one liked it anyway."

"where the fucking shit are Harry, Ron, and Neville!?"

"calm down Hermione, their coming," Ginny said as calmly as possible rubbing Hermione on the back. They were very pissed, all of them, at this point.

"the only boys coming on this trip and they are half an hour late!" Hermione complained. They heard a muffled scream come from the bag.

"you don't count Draco!" Cho snapped. Then from around the corner they saw the 3 lazy asses.

"we're here!"

"finally! Luna showed up before you, that's how late you are!" Ginny said throwing her hands upon the air.

"hey," Luna said.

"well soooorry! I had to wash out all my 'style' because of these 2," Harry said like a sassy black lady, again. (black people are awesome). Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to Draco who was finally let out of the potato sack. He was working on the flying car. Everyone followed her over and they stood with there jaws on the ground. Draco was doing work! IT'S A MIRICAL!

"well now that everyone is hear we can get started. I have put on a few charms if you don't mind. I have made it so juggles think this thing is a huge flying goose and another to make it like a house on the inside, kinda like the tents at the quidditch world cup. Your bedrooms are painted with your house colors and for all the people who are dating," he wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione, "I made your rooms connect and you have a king bed to sleep in. I also made a spare room for a hufflepuff if we find one along the way. And I don't exactly know why but McGonagle gave us the sorting hat in case of emergencies. And I made up the stuff that makes us look like a giant goose. I call it, 'the mist'." there was a stunned silence.

"I would expect a rant like that from Hermione, not you Draco," Cho said still staring at him.

"I'm a slytherin. It's a Ravenclaw mix with sly and cunning and I am not afraid to be the top, and only the top," Draco shrugged. Hermione started sobbing.

"that should have been me! I do that stuff all the time!" she wept. Ron came over and hugged he as she cried into his chest.

"Malfoy is stupid! How could this happen?" she continued to cry.

"didnt you hear the speech about slytherins? I said it about 3 seconds ago!" Draco boasted.

"I DON'T CARE," she screamed pushing Ron away and storming into the car.

"well go try and calm her down," cho said running after Hermione. All four boys looked at eachother and exclaimed,

"why are girls so complicated?" they sighed and got into the rumbling car just before they flew into the air, over the majestic castle and bumped into the astronomy tower as they went.


	5. PJ: Child slavery!

**FYI don't read this if you are under 11! (This chapter only)**

Percy stood in the stables of the Argo 11. He sighed remembering the time him and Annabeth sat in the stables at night, looking down at the world bellow, when they 'kissed', (they didn't just kiss but of corse Rick Riordan had to keep the book PG). Percy sat down on a pile of hay and re-lived that time. He flashed back to when Annabeth laid beside him on the hay.

"oh Percy," Annabeth breathed. She put her hand on his bare chest.

"I know," Percy exhailed. He put his arm around her as she cuddled up against him.

"that was great," she whispered biting on his ear playfully. He kissed Annabeth from her cheek to her lips. They started to make out again. Percy pulled away for a breath and said,

"I was missing out on so much." Annabeth giggled. (As you know every one at camp half blood was a virgin for some reason even though some of the kids were over 17). They stared into each others eyes. He was so happy. Percy thought to himself 'this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with'. He could tell he was thinking the same thing. He hugged her as he closed his eyes.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Annabeth said.

"me too," he replied. Annabeth suddenly broke the hug and looked at him with a straight face. Percy blinked.

"Percy," she said, "Percy!" He looked at her obviously confused. She shook him and said,

"do you have any laundry I can do for you?"

Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth on top of him. She brushed his cheeks as he rubbed his eyes. Percy saw her smirking at him.

"what were you dreaming of?" she said with a flirty smile. Percy blushed. He couldn't lie to her though he kind of wanted to.

"of us," Percy replayed. She leaned closer towards him and laid down on his chest.

"what about us?" she asked batting her eye lashes. The lighting in the stables was dim and Annabeth's face seemed to glow. She was truly beautiful.

"the time we had hear," percy said as he put his arms around her waist. He kissed her hard, but passionately. At first she let him kiss her, but after a few seconds she kissed back even harder. It turned into a full blown make out. Annabeth released and they laid in silence. Percy slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She bit her lip as he pulled it up to the bottom of her shoulder blades when she pulled it down quickly.

"not right now Percy," she said as she got up and straightened out her shirt.

"I want to too but," she pulled him up from the hay, "we need to do some laundry before we leave."

Percy brushed himself off and did the same for Annabeth.

"good because I need to take a shower desperately," he told her. They left the stables hand in hand. As they left the ship Annabeth stopped in her tracks. In a worried tone she said,

"Percy?"

"yes?"

"did you use protection?" she said in a small voice.

"of course I did sweetie, I always carry one!" Percy exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly. Annabeth was relieved but still a bit skeptical of it. She walked up next to him and they linked arms.

They walked to the lake where their friends were scrubbing down everyone's clothes from the trip.

"what took you so long love birds?" Jason asked as he handed them 2 wash boards.

"oh nothing, just..." Percy said dreamily. Jason rolled his eyes.

"whatever just come help us with the lode." Percy and Annabeth walked to the waters edge and picked up a few articles of clothing.

"why dont we have any washing machines?" Piper huffed. She had been working on the lode for a long time.

"Chiron said its to keep the camp authentic, or maybe it's just cause he doesn't like the sound it makes," Annabeth grunted as she ran a shirt through the ringer, "I think he is just a scaredy pony that needs to suck it up and if he doesn't like it so much he should be doing it!" Hazel chuckled.

"you know what? I'm gonna save up for a washing machine! Even if Mr. Horse doesn't likes it or not!" Annabeth said angrily as she chucked he washing board into the middle of the lake.

"calm down annie," Percy said coming to give Annabeth a hug, "this is just a bit of elbow grease."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Annabeth yelled rejecting Percy's hug, "THIS IS CHILD SLAVERY!"

"ok, we will save some bucks for a washing machine," Piper said using some charm speak.

"ok," Annabeth blindly agreed. Percy swam out to the washing board to retrieve it. He returned it to a bucket they were collecting them in.

"all the clothes are dry," Leo announced as he ran the last pair of ginch through the ringer. He stacked it with the rest of the fresh clothes and put it in a giant duffle bag. Jason slung it over his shoulder and carried it off to the ship. After supper they set sail on the Argo 11

Yay!


	6. PJ: Say Map

Annabeth, Percy, and Jason sat in the Mess Hall studying the map Chiron gave them. The map was of Iceland and Canada and there were dots labeled A-P on it. Dot A was on Iceland. Annabeth had a regular map that she compared with the one Chiron gave them.

"It says to start with A which appears to be right in Reykjavik," Annabeth read, "but the rest of the points are all in Canada. Why would a piece be so far away from each other?" Percy and Jason shrugged.

"I don't know but I've got a weird feeling this is all going to go terribly wrong," Percy said.

"me too," Jason said. They inspected the map again.

"hmmm, just strange," Percy huffed.

"another thing is that we have no clue what we are looking for!" Jason exclaimed. The map started to shimmer and a humming sound shook the Mess Hall. A blinding bright light flashed from out of the map. They covered their eyes with their palms incase a god was revealing it's true for to them. The light dimmed and Percy peeked though his fingers.

"Coast is clear," he announced. Annabeth and Jason opened their eyes. The map had a light glow and had a new sentence bellow Iceland. It was written freshly in glittery golden ink. Jason brushed his fingers over the letters smudging it accidentally.

"thank you, so much, for making it, so easy, to read Jason," Annabeth said sarcastically. She squinted to read the shimmering writing.

"what do you get when you graduate, an ancient writing of something great. If you don't know this you are really stupid, this is the item, by the way Cupid," Annabeth read out loud. Percy frowned,

"what the hell, it's a scroll of course. I thought it was going to be a bit more interesting than that." they both stared at Percy.

"what?" he said in protest.

"that was the smartest thing you've ever said," Annabeth choked. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"hey don't cry babe, I cant help my amazingness," Percy said hugging her.

"it was so beautiful," she sobbed into his shoulder. Percy mouthed to Jason 'what is up with her?'. Jason shrugged. She sniffled,holed herself together, and let go of Percy's shirt. His shirt had a bunch of wet spots on his left shoulder.

"you ok?" Percy asked her.

"fine, fine," she replied whipping her tears. Then she turned around to walk out of the Mess Hall. Percy stared at her as she jogged away. To be specific he was starring at her butt, but details like that don't matter.

"she does have a nice butt," Jason sommented looking in the same direction as Percy.

"that is why I love her," Percy sighed. They stood in awe as Annabeth slammed the doors behind her.

She ran up to the deck where Leo was manning the wheel. She stood behind him, gazing out onto the vast, open ocean.

"beautiful, hey?" Leo said.

"ya," Annabeth replied barely making a sound. All you could hear was waves crashing bellow them and the sails rippling in the wind.

"bet this reminds out of Percy and all your good times," Leo teased.

"ya," she said. A gust of wind picked up her hair and sent a chill down her spine. The moon was out and the stars shined brightly. Leo looked back at Annabeth. She was totally spaced out, staring into nothing. He looked back at the ocean ahead and smirked.

"you should get some rest," Leo told her. She blinked put of her trance and yawned. Leo patted her on the back and she shuffled towards the stairs. "breakfast is waffles and bacon!" Leo yelled to her. She tiredly nodded and started down the stairs. Leo continued to sail along thinking of bacon. Then it hit him.

"shit," he muttered. His eyes started to grow wide, "shit, shit, shit, SHIT! JASON! PIPER!"


End file.
